youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Spingebill
'SpingeBill '''is the main protagonist in the Spingebill YTPs. He is a creepier version of SpongeBob SquarePants. He originally appeared in SantaWithTeeth's videos. He is known to be gay, obsessed with his dick and poisoning drinks. Actually, he is the most traumatic character in YouTube Poop, because if you look at his eyes, you will be petrified with fear. He's a nasty fuck. Real History In 2009, SantaWithTeeth made some SpongeBob poops, until Viacom striked him with lawsuits. So SantaWithTeeth came up with the name "Spingebill" as a non-copyrighted name. His eyes were created by Weegee and The Illuminati, and as a result, he can use the deadly Weegee Stare to stare into your soul and turn you into a Weegee. YTP History Spingebill is similar to SpongeBob, but he happens to be seen in YouTube Poops. According to the Urban Dictionary, he is a YTP version of SpongeBob who hangs out with Potrock, Mr. Krustacean, and Squishward. While the version of Spingebill happens to be seen as a creation of AwfulFawfultheFalafe, he was actually made by Santawithteeth. (Again, according to the Urban Dictionary.) He also harbors a crack addiction, and is seen using using the drug many times throughout the videos he appears in. Previously, on his boat to Akala, SpingeBill and Squishward discover a Wailmer, trapped in the rocks by an angry Viacom Bruxish! Spingebill, Potrock, Mr Krustacean and Squishward work together to drive Viacom Bruxish off and get Wailmer free, and when it starts to sink, Skodwarde comes to the rescue, floating it up to the surface in an impressive Ariane 4 rocket. That night, Weegee and the Illuminati hosts everyone at the Guiana Space Center, and there are more bizarre YTP adventures to come! Personality He likes messing around with (especially killing) his friends, and he can't take NO for an answer. His friends Skodwarde (Squidward), Rick-Pat (Patrick), and Moar Krabs (Mr. Krabs) hate each other (and Spingebill himself) and love fighting for survival. His enemies Pranktin and K4rn also hate each other. Sendi (Sandy) also takes wild risks in her life. In one YTP, Spingebill gets fired from the KKK and Skodwarde fails his job completely. He's also a yellow cock. Trivia *He once gave Squishward a human embryo (approximately 5-6 weeks old) for ''freaking Valentine's Day. Squishward responded by staring at it, then ripping it in half. *He has powers like Skodwarde. *He originated in a YouTube Poop, While Skodwarde and Moar Krabs originated in the original series. *He looks equal like SpongeBob, the only difference is in his black and morbid eyes and his pallid skin. *Spengbab was his brother, but Spingebill hates him for unknown reasons. *SpingleBlab is also his brother. *He and Skodwarde never have been seen before, but he had already seen Moar Krabs and Fizzy Walnuts. *He dodged the Viacom Quarray Eels, just like Rainbow Dash just did with the original Quarray Eels on which the Viacom Quarray Eels were cloned from. *Spingebill apears in the YouTube video "Squidweird goes to the future". This is Spingebill's most villainous appearance, due to hurting Squiweird's for nail while moving a couch. Death Spingebill died by being blown up in a mine field, during the search for Weegee in chapter five of War of the Squads. The reason he could not see the minefield was because it was raining shit, like it always does in Canada. The rest of his squad mourned for him for 5 minutes before burying him and continuing their search. Likes *The Masked One *SpongeBob SquarePants *Fizzy Walnuts *Moar Krabs *Skodwarde *Spinge Squad *Destroy the universe of YouTube Poop *Giygas *Squandbob Pearlginetrick Puff *Spliffward *Mr. Crack Dislikes *Pranktin *Lameton *K4rn *K4rn 2.0 *Dark Tails *Mewtwo *Death Squad *T.D Squad *Spengbab *UNSC *Justin Bieber Friends *Moar Krabs *Fizzy Walnuts *Wormy *Mr. Kraps *Pearl Kraps *Stinky Cheeks *Rick-Pat Category:Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Demons Category:Youtube Poop Category:Nickelodeon Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Killers Category:Males Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Members of the Spinge Squad Category:Related to Skodwarde Category:Shapeshifters Category:Bungholians Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Bosses Category:Immortals Category:People wanted by the UNSC Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Pure Evil Category:Dictators Category:LGBT Category:Nightmares Category:Bronies Category:RNSH Category:Deceased Category:Creepy